femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacey Stubbs (The Trials of Cate McCall)
Lacey Stubbs (Anna Schafer) is the main villainess of the 2013 Lifetime film The Trials of Cate McCall (originally released in 2013; airdate April 5, 2014). Backstory In 2007, Lacey (who was pregnant) became enraged over Jen Cole hooking up with her boyfriend at the time, and she expressed her rage by threatening to kill her. Late one night, Lacey and her cohort, Dorrie Booth, approached Jen and confronted her, and it was at that moment that the latter held Jen down with a rope while the evil former slashed Jen's throat. Following the murder, both women were arrested and convicted for their roles. Events In the film's events, Lacey served as a client for the titular Cate McCall, with the villainess claiming innocence in her role. During their first meeting, Lacey claimed that she and Dorrie only meant to scare Jen, and that her death was accidentally caused by Jen's boyfriend, Rusty Burkhardt. She also claimed that Dorrie took the fall for the crime because Rusty threatened her, and also made accusations that she was raped by both Detective Robert Welch and a prison guard. A combination of Lacey's innocent act, Cate's discovery of lawlessness from Welch and other detectives, as well as testimony from Jen's mother led to the demented criminal being fully acquitted and freed from prison. However, Lacey's true villainy was revealed when Cate talked to Dorrie at the urgency of her father. Not only did the conspirator admit to her role in Jen's murder, but also revealed Lacey as the mastermind behind said murder. It was also uncovered Lacey was never raped, as Welch never had sex with her, and she had consensual sex with the aforementioned guard. While at the Stubbs residence, Cate found Lacey's romance novel and notice a certain section highlighted: a paragraph that was nearly identical to the threat she claimed she received while she was being raped. The protagonist confronted the deceptive villainess with the novel and the fact that she said her child was threatened despite the fact that they had not been born yet. Lacey also appeared to boast about getting away with everything she had done, telling Cate in an arrogant tone that she was found innocent. However, Lacey ended up being arrested once again after Cate's conversation with Robert, and the female latter appeared to come to her defense, with Lacey unaware of her real plan to trap her. During her trial, she took the stand after Welch's testimony and was faced with the same inaccuracies that Cate confronted her with. After being shown the novel, Lacey realized the plan, and she angrily screamed at Cate, making repeated threats to slit her throat—which was how she killed Jen. With her true colors shown, Lacey was officially convicted of Jen's murder and then imprisoned offscreen. Trivia *Anna Schafer was credited under her pre-married name, Anna Anissimova, in the film. *Lacey Stubbs shares some similarities to Miranda Hurst, a psychotic one-shot villainess from the TV series Motive. Both women committed murder and feigned innocence in order to manipulate their way into being acquitted, and both ended up arrested again and convicted after their true colors were shown. However, while Miranda had help to get herself acquitted (and killed her co-conspirator afterwards), Lacey worked alone. Gallery Lacey Stubbs 2.png Lacey Stubbs 3.png Lacey Stubbs 4.png Lacey Stubbs 5.png Lacey Stubbs 6.png Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested